


The Perfect Night

by TheGamerPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (It's an amazing fanfic please check it out), Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe of the Alternative Universe (non-despair), Based on Danganronpa Galactic Melancholy, Edited Backstories, F/M, There's minor spoilers for it if you haven't read it, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie
Summary: When Chihiro, the Ultimate Pianist, accidentally reads an obvious self insert fanfic made by his girlfriend, Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer, in which she describes her perfect night, he tries to recreate it to make her happy.Hilarity ensues





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranzSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzSan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Galactic Melancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240815) by [FranzSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzSan/pseuds/FranzSan). 



> Hello everyone! This fanfic, as you might have already seen, is based on DanganRonpa: Galactic Melancholy by FranzSan. It's an absolutely amazing fanfic, and I wanted to make something related to it, so here's an idea that was created when discussing potential love hotel scenes for every character. As mentioned in the tags, there are some slight spoilers as to what happenes in the fic, but nothing too drastic. 
> 
> As for the formatting:  
> Bold is narration  
> Normal text is spoken dialouge  
> Italics are flashbacks and dreams  
> Bold and Italics are inner thoughts (Chihiro's dialouge during Tuseday night is also his inner thoughts, but I didn't want to clog the fic with too much bold text)  
> Bold, Italics and Underlined is Hiyoko's fanfic.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

**Chihiro was nervous.**

**While the feeling was not an unknown one to him, it was one he felt less and less, the longer he was in Hope’s Peak Academy. Accepted as the Ultimate Pianist, he was plenty nervous during his first days. Being forced to wear an overly cute outfit and pretend to be a girl, essentially lying to everybody made him feel bad, like he was betraying everybody’s trust. But over time, the friendships he made with his classmates and the days he spent with them allowed him to gain confidence in himself. At the end of the first year in the academy, he managed to gain the strength to reveal his situation to them, and they’ve all been incredibly supportive, which was something he did not expect. Eventually, he gained enough confidence to, with the help of his friends, confront Hope’s Peak, as well as his manager, about his situation. Thanks to the bonds he made in the school, he was finally able to be himself. Now, halfway into his third year, he was hardly ever nervous anymore.**

**Today was an exception however.**

**He had spent the entirety of last Tuesday with Hiyoko, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer. The two of them have been dating for about a year now. It was a rocky start, Hiyoko was initially a rude bully who antagonized everyone. However, after Chihiro defended her from insults from two of her classmates one day, the two of them eventually started talking more and more, becoming friends, and, with the help of their classmate Kirumi, eventually getting into a relationship. It’s a relationship no-one would have expected, yet one glance at the couple is enough to tell that their relationship is healthy and loving, both of them making the other a better person; Chihiro helping her mellow out, become nicer, and start trusting others and making friends, and Hiyoko helping him become more confident and assertive.**

**Chihiro found the relationship to be one of the best things that has ever happened to him. He had someone he could talk to about his deepest troubles, ones that he felt he couldn’t talk about with others. He cherished moments where he’d get to read fanfics with her (even managing to write a few of his own), or play video games (the nights he spent playing Professor Layton with Hiyoko were ones he cherished the most). He was even convinced by her to go to a convention in cosplay together, with Hiyoko being Professor Layton and him being his trusty assistant Luke Triton.**

**On Tuesday, an hour after Hiyoko left his dorm (they’ve been playing Persona 5 deep into the night), Chihiro was about to go to sleep. He had dressed in his favourite pair of Pokémon pyjamas (themselves a gift from his girlfriend), and was just about to go to sleep, when he noticed a pink notebook lying on the floor. Confused, he opened it, and realized that it belonged to Hiyoko. More specifically, it was the notebook where she kept all her fanfic ideas.**

_Chihiro: (Taken aback) T-this is Hiyoko’s notebook! (Thinking) She must have left it here accidentally, she did say she had some good ideas for some Ann and Ryuji one-shots…_

**As it was too late to go outside, Chihiro decided to hold on to the notebook. He was about to put it onto a shelf, when a piece of paper fell out of it.**

_Chihiro: (Surprised) W-what’s this?_

**Chihiro picked up the paper, and was just about to put it back, when he happened to notice the very first words on the page:**

**_Tickling My Ivory Notes_ **

_Chihiro: (Surprised) Is this a fanfic? Hiyoko never showed me this one. Maybe it’s a rough draft? I suppose I could take a peek…_

**_Tickling My Ivory Notes_ **

**_ As the night grows stronger, so does my passion. When I look into my partner’s eyes, I feel desire overtake me… _ **

**_ My name is Howdyoko Bitmoji. For the last dozen months or so, I have been dating the most wonderful boy on the planet: Churro Fijisnacky. _ **

_Chihiro: (Shocked) …Churro? Howdyoko? Are these supposed to be us?_

**_ For as long as I know, I have been alone. Unloved by everyone except my father, constantly bullied by my peers. Eventually, my heart became cold and heavy, I covered my emotions completely, putting on a mean, antagonizing, and, to put it bluntly, rather bitchy façade. I closed my heart off from everyone, and I expected it to stay that way. _ **

**_ But then… he appeared.  _ **

**_ We were classmates in high school. I never really paid much attention to him, he had his life and I had mine. But one day, after that bitch from school Carly insulted my father (If you are reading this fuck you Carly), he stood up for me, and got her to apologize to me. No-one had ever shown me this much kindness before. He was like a knight, appearing before a damsel to save her from a bad situation. _ **

**_ We ended up talking more and more, and eventually, like a delicate flower, our feelings blossomed into love. He helped me heal, got me to be myself again. I have made friends for the first time in my entire life. _ **

_Chihiro: (Touched) …_

**_ This leads us to tonight. _ **

**_ This started off as a normal Friday. After school, I was simply spending time in my room, when I heard a knock upon my door. I opened it, and my gaze ended up on my beloved Churro. He was dressed in a fancy suit, and he smelled like apples and cinnamon. My heart skipped a beat. He took me to the school’s music room, where he played my favourite song, which is Goodbye to a World by Porter Robinson. It was breath-taking. After that he took me to his room, which was decorated with roses and scented candles. We had an amazing dinner, with lobster and wine. _ **

**_ Which leads us to the current situation _ **

**_ Me and Churro were just cuddling, but when I gazed into his beautiful, hazel eyes, I suddenly felt my body tremble. I was filled with lust, which was growing at an increasing rate. Noticing this, hugged me tighter and started kissing me, going from the mouth down to my neck, then stopping when he reached my clothes. He gazed into my eyes once again, making me shiver from anticipation. He took control of the situation and started undressing me. Being dominated by him was a new experience, yet one that left me yearning for more. As my body became bare for him, he started kissing me again going from my neck over to my perky, firm… _ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_ …and as we laid there, post coitus, I felt truly happy. _ **

_Chihiro (Shocked) …_

_…_

_…_

_What. The. Heck? I-is this what Hiyoko wants? Is this her ideal date? Have I not been confident enough? I-I thought she liked me how I am! Have I not been treating her well enough? Does she resent me? A-am I just not “man” enough for her?  I-I know she’s usually the one who tops but I though she liked it…_

**Chihiro’s mind kept racing as he went to bed. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Ignore it and be filled with doubt every day from now on? After a long time, he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.**

_Chihiro: (Confused) Where am I?_

**Chihiro found himself outside a fancy, expensive looking house in the middle of nowhere. With no other place to go, he decided to enter it. As soon as he did however…**

_Chihiro: (Shocked) Hiyoko?!_

**Inside the house, Chihiro saw a scantily clad Hiyoko, hair messy and a dreamy expression on her face, which was focused upon the other person in the room; a person with a figure to match his classmate Nekomaru, yet with the face of Chihiro himself. He was dressed only in boxers and was emanating a manly aura. As Hiyoko turned her gaze away from this “Chadhiro” and looked upon Chihiro, her expression darkened.**

_Hiyoko: (Dismissive) Oh, it’s you. (Grinning) Get lost, loser. I finally found someone who can treat me right, something a weak little shit like you could never do._

_Chihiro: (Tearing up) W-what? Hiko, what are you saying?_

_Hiyoko: (Dismissive) I’m telling you to fuck off, twerp. Go back to loserville and never come back!_

_Chihiro: (Crying) …_

_“Chadhiro”: (angry) BEGONE THOT_

**As soon as “Chadhiro” said that, Chihiro felt a large gust of wind suddenly blow him away from the house into the air. It carried him higher and higher, above the clouds, when suddenly, it stopped and the brown haired boy started to fall. As soon as he was about to hit the ground, he jolted awake, sweating from fear and nervousness. After getting a glass of water to calm down, Chihiro decided on a plan of action.**

_Chihiro: (Nervous) I-if this is what Hiko’s perfect night looks like, I want her to experience it and be happy._

**Chihiro fell asleep again, thinking about the future. It was already Wednesday, but the whole week was free of school, so he hopefully had enough time to prepare for Hiyoko’s romantic night on Friday.**

**Chihiro was nervous.**

**He had gotten everything he needed. He had learned the song Hiyoko mentioned, a surprisingly touching piece. He also went shopping with Kirumi to get roses, scented perfumes and scented candles; and he got permission from his other classmate Taeko (who had previously donned the identity of Teruteru Hanamura, a renowned cook) to borrow his food printer. He made sure that Hiyoko had time for him this night, telling her he has a surprise for her. Everything was ready, and he was standing outside the door. All he had to do now was just knock. It should be easy.**

**But, he was nervous.**

**He stood outside the door for a solid 10 minutes before he finally worked up the courage to knock on the door. When he finally did, his heart was racing, and he considered running away. Before he could do that, however, the door opened, and in it stood Hiyoko, casually dressed, not expecting what Chihiro had in store**

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Hi Chi! (Confused) What’s with the fancy suit?

Chihiro: (Nervous) H-hi H-hiko! Uh t-the suit? I-i-it’s a surprise! I-if you don’t mind, c-could you come with m-me?

**Chihiro gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek and waited for her to get dressed. Hiyoko could swear she could smell apples and cinnamon**

**_Hiyoko: (Panicking internally) Oh god, please don’t be what I think it is._ **

Hiyoko: (Smiling) All right, where do you want to take me Chi?

Chihiro: I-I wanted to p-play you a song in my lab!

**_Hiyoko: (Panicking internally) This is totally what I think it is, isn’t it?_ **

Hiyoko: (Smiling) Sounds fun!

**After the two of them went over to Chihiro’s lab, Hiyoko sat down comfortably on a nearby chair and watched her boyfriend get ready to play. It was easy to tell he was nervous: his entire tiny frame was shaking, and he was starting to sweat. All this made the blonde haired writer concerned.**

**After a while, Chihiro started playing. After the first few notes reached her ears, Hiyoko's suspicions were confirmed.**

**_Hiyoko: (Internally mortified) God damn it, he read that stupid fic. It was supposed to be a dumb joke we’d laugh at together! And now he’s trying to recreate it, the dummy. God damn it Hiyoko!_ **

**After a while, the performance ended. Even though she was panicking, the song itself helped Hiyoko calm down, and think things through**

**_Hiyoko: (Concerned) I don’t want to tell it to him now, because it’s still a sweet gesture and I bet he worked hard. I’ll stop him before he does anything dumb though._ **

**Hiyoko looked upon the stage again, and saw Chihiro nearly passed out from nervousness. He was trembling, his hands were shaking uncontrollably and his breathing was shallow.**

Hiyoko: (Worried) Chi! Are you ok?

Chihiro: (Exhausted) Y-yes, I’m f-fine.

Hiyoko: (Worried) You don’t look fine! You seem like you’re about to pass out! Let me help you, I’ll take you to your room

Chihiro: (Exhausted) I-I was about to ask you if you w-wanted to go with me a-anyways.

**As Hiyoko helped the trembling pianist return to his room, she found her concern grow**

**_Hiyoko (Internally mad) I’m such a fucking idiot! Chi’s obviously been so stressed about this! I haven’t seen him panic so much since the time he told us he’s a boy! This was supposed to just be a dumb joke!_ **

**As they got to Chihiro’s room, Hiyoko opened the door for the hazel eyed boy, as his hands were shaking too much for him to be able to put the key in the keyhole.**

**What awaited the pair was a dimly lit room, with a table containing a lobster and some wine (as well as some McDonalds meals under the table in case Hiyoko didn’t like the lobster). The only source of light were blue coloured scented candles that smelled like pine trees. Chihiro had given Nekomaru a spare key, and asked him to prepare the meal and light the candles about ten minutes before they arrived. Unfortunately, with how long it took him to knock on Hiyoko’s door, the lobster was now cold.**

Chihiro: (Nervous) Um… I h-hope you like it!

Hiyoko: (Smiling uncomfortably) T-thanks!

**Hiyoko took a bite out of the lobster and immediately spit it out**

Hiyoko: (Grossed out) Um, Chi, I don’t wanna be rude, but this lobster is nasty.

Chihiro: (Panicking) I-I’m sorry! H-here, I got you some McDonalds just in case you didn’t like it!

Hiyoko: (Concerned) Calm down Chi, it’s fine, no need to apologize! And thanks for the McDonalds, I see you got me my standard Saionji special!

**After Hiyoko finished eating the Saionji special (20 piece Chicken Nuggets, a BBQ chicken legend and large fries), she went to sit on Chihiro’s bed, tired from the day and from eating so much food. Chihiro joined her and they cuddled in silence for a while. Eventually, she looked up and locked her gaze with Chihiro’s. However, instead of desire, her eyes were filled with concern. Breaking off the hug, she finally spoke up.**

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable) Chi… I know you read that fic.

Chihiro: (Taken aback) W-what?

Hiyoko: (Smiling sadly) I’m not one to forget my own creations, and what you did today fit the fic perfectly.

Chihiro: (Nervous) T-that’s good! That was your perfect night, r-right?

Hiyoko: (Uncomfortable) …

…that fic was meant to be a joke

Chihiro: (Shocked) A-a joke?

Hiyoko: (Sad) It was supposed to be a joke, we’d laugh at how bad it is together while drinking some panta or some shit. It would have been a fun way to spend a night. (Tearing up) But… but you must have found it and took it seriously… and I can tell you were so stressed. I didn’t want to tell you before now cause I could see you put in so much effort… but…

Hiyoko: (Crying) But you were so nervous that you almost passed out and it’s all my fault and it’s all because of a shitty joke! I’m so sor-

**Before she could finish her sentence, Hiyoko was interrupted by a sudden kiss and embrace from Chihiro.**

Chihiro: (Gently) Hiko, it’s ok. I’m not mad or anything. Sure, I might have been incredibly nervous, but you know why that was the case? I wanted to make you happy. I thought that it was what you wanted, your perfect night, and I-I love you a ton, so I wanted to make that perfect night a reality.

Chihiro: (Smiling) Even though that might not have been the perfect night I thought it would be, I still just want you to be happy. So please don’t cry! You’re an amazing girl, and you deserve the world. We can still do something fun tonight! We can still spend time together, and we can make it memorable, even if it was initially awkward. I love you, Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: (Smiling) I-I love you too Chi! You’re perfect the way you are, you’re kind and compassionate, and smart, and handsome; every day with you is seriously amazing, and I’ve never dreamed I could have someone like that be my boyfriend.

**Hiyoko embraced the boy tightly, and locked eyes with him. Both of them looked like a mess, but they didn’t care. Their gazes, locked together, were filled with both love and desire. Hiyoko leaned in for another kiss, during which her hands started to wander and undress Chihiro…**

**…**

**…**

**…and as they laid there, post coitus, Hiyoko felt truly happy.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading! Thanks once again to FranzSan for creating such an awesome fanfic, thanks to the people of the Galactic Melancholy discord for helping come up with the initial idea for this fic, special thanks to JPomz for helping teach me how semicolons work and to AriaEnoshima for the idea of "Chadhiro".  
> If anyone wants to, you can join the Galactic Melancholy discord server by using this link: https://discord.gg/pr3YbwE (shared with Franz's permission)  
> Everyone is super nice and friendly there, I don't think I've ever encountered a friendlier community!  
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
